


deck the halls with lots of panic

by aca_bhlo_me



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas 2020, bechloe - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Merry Pitchmas 2020 for godzillainspiration23 on tumblr!  This is my gift to you.Hopefully it's fluffy enough for you :)Beca panics when her dad surprises her and Chloe at christmas.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	deck the halls with lots of panic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read too much, so please excuse levels of terrible within the fic. The idea for this actually came from a prompt I received a little while ago.
> 
> I am beyond-bechloe on tumblr.

Married life is the best. Beca thinks it's amazing - definitely the best and smartest decision she's ever made.

Granted, she has only been married for 2 months. But still, her point remains. It's not like her marriage is going anywhere anytime soon.

Unless it's to the bedroom.

Or the couch.

Or the shower.

Or pretty much anywhere in their home. Or wherever they think they can manage without getting reprimanded or caught on camera.

(Though Chloe does keep bugging Beca about filming them together themselves, something she is not totally against).

They've passed the _actual_ honeymoon - Bora Bora was breathtaking - but they are still very much in the honeymoon phase. That light, giggly, sexy, can't get enough of each other passion that comes with knowing you get to spend the rest of your lives together. Knowing that just one look between you while getting ready to go to dinner and you will never make the reservation in time and that restaurant that you’ve been dying to try for a couple of months now is not going to take your reservations soon because you keep cancelling with no notice (she can’t help that her wife is hot). That feeling of being understood and overwhelmingly loved and cared for is something she never thought was possible, but she knows now, anything is possible with Chloe. It's the power of _them_.

Ever since Chloe glided into her life on a warm sunny day back in college, Beca has known what it feels like to be seen. It used to be her biggest fear, but knowing, loving and being loved by Chloe is like wearing a comforting blanket where the slightest touch removes anxiety and fear of failure and instead fills you with a sense of confidence and happiness that you’ve never felt before. Beca gets to wear that blanket every day.

The wedding was one of the best days of Beca’s life. Pretty much all of her best days include Chloe, and even the ones that don’t revolve around her – like successfully reaching her goal as a music producer, and destroying her old boss at the Grammy’s by a record number of nominations on her first album as a solo producer – still have Chloe weaved throughout the memory. Whether it’s throwing her arms around Beca and planting kisses all over her face in excitement or throwing a congratulatory party to celebrate, the one constant in Beca’s life is Chloe.

The ceremony went smoothly, all their friends and family attended, Beca didn’t stumble or trip during their first dance and the only mystery was the poorly disguised piece of cake that was cut out of the bottom tier before they got to it.

Fat Amy's unapologetically inappropriate wedding speech (which she wasn't asked to do - in fact, Beca remembers specifically telling her **not** to give a speech) had put it perfectly crudely: "Beca has found the paper to her scissors, the top to her bottom and the reason to keep her nails short for the rest of her life". Accompanied by many, many unnecessary hand and mouth gestures. Aubrey pulled Fat Amy out of the room before she could give demonstrations with the dessert donuts, which Beca will be forever grateful for. 

To be honest Beca expected much worse from her. (She's glad that it wasn't worse).

* * *

2 months later and Christmas is upon them. Their first Christmas as wives.

They’ve spent the last few weeks giving rainchecks to friends and family, choosing to spend their Christmas together at home instead. 

It was harder to convince Beca’s dad though considering he lives less than 2 hours away, after some persuasion, he agreed to give them some privacy. (Something Beca should have been more firm about looking back).

Chloe has spent the last few weeks ensuring that their place is Christmas on steroids. No surface left un-decorated on her watch. Meanwhile Beca has been trying not to destroy the decorations. (It’s harder than it sounds, she’s clumsier than most people know).

The last few days have seen nothing but an almost child-like excitement from Chloe in the lead up to the holiday. Beca finds her wife’s boundless energy to be adorable and exhausting in the best possible way. 

Christmas wasn’t always Beca’s thing. In fact, she hated most holidays until she went to college and joined the Bellas. They gave her new memories and she has to thank them (Chloe) for that and helping her grow past her crappy childhood memories. She’s forgiven and built a better relationship with her dad for leaving her, he’s doing better and tries _too_ hard sometimes. (At least he’s trying).

* * *

Beca wakes up and feels the vice-like grip of her wife around her waist. She loves that no matter how they fall asleep, they end up exactly like this every morning. Chloe gravitates to her side of the bed and wraps herself around Beca, consuming her in her warmth. Beca gave up pretending to hate being the little spoon before they even started dating, back when they lived in NYC together. It was pointless to pretend with Chloe.

She relishes just being still with Chloe for a while before slowly turning to face her, kissing her forehead, inhaling her very unique Chloe scent. It’s so rare for her to wake before Chloe but they were up late the night before having a virtual Christmas eve party with the Bellas since they are scattered all over the country. She loves witnessing Chloe sleep, it’s a privilege to be with her in this way. Her wife is so beautiful at every moment – awake, asleep, tired, happy, angry – she doesn’t know how she got so lucky to have the love of her life actually return that love

Gently she manoeuvres her way out of the bed and makes her way to the kitchen, checking the time and seeing that it’s later than she thought. She pops a coffee pod into the Keurig and waits. As she goes to start a late breakfast for them, there’s knocking at the front door. Not expecting anyone (especially on Christmas day) she opens it warily, seeing her dad and his wife holding a bunch of presents and food containers.

“Merry Christmas Beca!” they shout in unison.

“Dad? What are you doing here I thought you were having Christmas at home?” she questions as she opens the door wider.

“Well we thought it would be nice to surprise you and Chloe today, I know you said not to go to any trouble but it’s Christmas!,” he explains enthusiastically as he pushes into the home, giving her a half hug as he passes her, “and seeing my daughter and daughter in law on Christmas day is definitely not any trouble for me.”

Beca glances upstairs towards her bedroom, concerned about waking Chloe, “Uhhh ok dad but can you guys go into the living room over here? Chloe’s still asleep, I don’t want to wake her.” She ushers them into the living room and helps by taking the food from them and into the kitchen. 

When she goes back into the room, they’ve set down the presents and are sitting down on the couch waiting. 

“So umm. Do you guys want any coffee?”

“Sure Bec, that’d be great,” they smile back.

Cursing under her breath as she goes back to the kitchen, her original coffee is luke warm now so she throws it into the microwave to give to her step-mom instead. (It’s her house, she wants a fresh one). She brings them the coffee and tells them to make themselves comfortable while she makes coffee for herself and Chloe. Beca loves her dad and she doesn’t want to seem ungrateful for his caring, but she really _really_ did just want it to be the two of them today.

Once her coffee is done she leans with her back against the bench and sips it, waiting for Chloe’s to finish before she goes to wake her.

What she doesn’t notice is Chloe coming down the stairs towards her.

Chloe, who has clearly just woken up and ran a hand through her bed hair and come searching for her thinking that they are alone.

Beca notices her wife as she nears the bottom of the stairs, her eyes sparkling brightly and a wide smile stretching across her face when Beca looks up at her. 

The realisation of what her wife is wearing causes Beca to drop her coffee cup, which barely escapes shattering, on the bench as she watches her wife saunter down the stairs into the kitchen wearing only a semi-lengthy Christmas pyjama t-shirt and literally nothing else.

It’s not an unusual sight for Beca to see, but her father and step-mom are right in the next room and Chloe’s bare ass is not something that she wishes for them to witness first thing on Christmas day.

Chloe giggles as Beca rushes to try and clean the spilled coffee, it’s not the first time she’s caused her to drop something because of her (lack of) clothing, “You ok there babe?”

Beca hisses back, “My dad is here you need to go put some pants on!”

Chloe is taken aback slightly, not really understanding because they’re supposed to be alone today, her eyebrows contort, perplexed. Beca knocks her coffee cup over again while wiping up the coffee mess, causing more clattering noises throughout the house.

“Everything ok in here Bec?” her father says as he and his wife come around the corner into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

Beca springs in front of her wife, shielding her from them in a panic, “Yes! It’s fine please go away and we will be with you in a moment!”

They look confused at them both, seeing Beca attempt to hide Chloe from them. Warren’s not sure why his daughter is acting weird so he just goes along with it, “O-K then...”

“By the way, Merry Christmas Chloe, it’s so nice to see you today!” he continues on, moving forward to go and hug Chloe.

Beca yelps out before he gets close enough to realise that her wife is not wearing a long enough shirt to cover herself completely, “Ok dad! You’ve said hello, can you guys please run to the shop and get us some more milk? We ran out and I just spilled my drink. Please.”

She is trying to communicate the urgent need for him and Sheila to leave the area immediately without having to explain that her wife is half naked behind her. Milk on Christmas day isn’t exactly a standard request one throws out, so she hopes he doesn’t try to negotiate with her. She’s afraid of passing out at this point in fear of the uncomfortable situation that she’s trying to desperately to avoid.

He must sense that they need a moment so he agrees and grabs his car keys from the living room, Sheila following him out, “Back in a minute then girls.”

After they hear the front door shut, Beca breathes out a massive sigh, her panic levels dropping now to a less than lethal level. Chloe pulling Beca to face her, kissing her lips and half giggling in relief.

“I really would’ve liked it if you told me your dad was coming today,” Chloe says between kisses.

“Well I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen,” Beca counters.

Chloe pulls back briefly and raises one eyebrow at Beca, “No you wouldn’t have.”

(Beca definitely wouldn’t have liked it).

“Please go and put some pants on before my dad comes back,” Beca pleads.


End file.
